


Long Live the King

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daechwita (Agust D Music Video), Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Daechwita Jinkook, Daechwita MV Min Yoongi | Suga, Historical, Hobi might be a time traveller, Inspired by Daechwita (Agust D), King Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Polyamory, Set during the MV, There are two Yoongi's, Violence, Violence is similar to that in the MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "Unless I kill the king, he will continue to rule and hurt who knows how many people," Yoongi had said. "How many more pointless deaths would follow if he weren't stopped?""But what if you get killed too?" Jeongguk had asked, his voice small.After regaining his memories and knowing exactly what had been taken from him, Yoongi decides to get his revenge. He hopes.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: INTERLUDE_DREAM FEST: A Prince Yoongi Centered Fest





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Interlude_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Interlude_Dream) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yoongi had always been meant for the throne.
> 
> It had been his birthright, once upon a time. Before. Before he'd been stolen out of his home as a child and replaced by an imposter wearing his face. Before his memories had been taken by a curse and he'd been left to fend for himself on the poverty-stricken outskirts of the kingdom. Before he'd been raised to think he was something barely worth more than the dirt he walked on. Before.
> 
> Now, though. Now he knew the truth. And Yoongi wasn't one to sit back and let injustice reign. No, he was going to fight for what was right with bloody knuckles and teeth bared in a feral grin.
> 
> Yoongi had always been meant for the throne. But no one had thought he'd be meant to destroy it.
> 
> ~
> 
> Or, a vaguely Daechwita inspired prompt. Feel free to throw whatever ships you want into the mix (no self-cest please) or to keep it gen, and polyamory is always welcome.

As Yoongi stared into King Min’s cold eyes, all he could think was how much he hated him. This was the man who had ruined his life, who had in fact literally taken over his life. This, all this grandeur, was supposed to be his. Yoongi should have been king, not living out on the streets on the outskirts of the kingdom, barely able to get by and not starve to death and having to see the constant fear and weariness on everyone’s faces.

When he was younger, he had believed these were the cards dealt to him, and all he had been grateful for was the fact that he had managed to befriend Seokjin, a fisherman’s son who would give him food, and Jeongguk, a farmer’s son who occasionally snuck Yoongi into his home so he could sleep there. His only two friends in this world, until they got older and sharing a bed with his best friend became exchanging fleeting kisses under the covers, and sharing food with his other best friend became holding hands as they stared up at the stars.

He hadn’t needed more than that and although he hadn’t been happy, he knew he had been blessed in being loved by not just one but by two wonderful people. Once they were old enough, the three of them had decided to head for the capital, hoping to build a better life together, with the added bonus of being away from their families’ judging eyes. Wherever they were right now, Yoongi hoped they were at least together and that they had listened to him and left him to deal with this for himself.

King Min scoffed and spat at Yoongi’s feet. “Nothing to say for yourself now?” he sneered.

Yoongi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew there was nothing to say, the king knew who he was. And now he knew Yoongi did as well. For years he had accepted his fate, but their journey to the capital had revealed a surprising twist: a stranger called Hoseok had approached them as they were resting in the forest one day and asked if he could sit with them for a while, as resting alone wasn’t nearly as appealing. He had been dressed in odd clothing and spoken differently from them, though even now Yoongi couldn’t pinpoint in what way. Seokjin had said it was simply his dialect, but Yoongi didn’t quite believe that.

Either way, he had known something. Something none of them had known, and no one in the village had either, or Yoongi wouldn’t have survived for as long as he had. Then again, although stories of the king travelled a long way, images did not.

You see, the throne was meant to be Yoongi’s. Yoongi was the true king, except he had been taken from his home as a child and replaced by this man - a boy, back then - who looked exactly like him, down to the scars on both their faces. The only clear difference was that King Min’s hair was long and blonde, while Yoongi’s was shorter and black. Hoseok couldn’t explain how (“It depends on if you believe in magic,” had been his nonchalant response) and could only assume the how (“Power”), but he did know Yoongi’s memory had been wiped before he had been left to fend for himself.

“Why didn’t he kill me?” Yoongi had asked, ever a sceptic. Hoseok had shrugged and grinned apologetically.

“Unsure, sorry. He might have thought you _were_ dead and you surviving was an error on his part. Or maybe he wanted to play a game.”

At the time, all the three of them had known about the king was that he was a tyrant who ruled the kingdom with cruelty and no sympathy and who didn’t even pretend to care about anyone who wasn’t the elite. Beheadings were common, though in Yoongi’s village they didn’t need to worry about that part as much; their main problem was poverty.

“You’ll believe me when you get to the capital,” Hoseok had said, “and then I’d like you to drink this.” He had handed Yoongi a small vial of some sort of liquid, which Yoongi had accepted with no intention of ever drinking it. “And use this.” He had handed him a box and placed his hand over Yoongi’s when he had tried to open it. “Once the time comes, open it and I will teach you. But not yet.”

“How will you know it has been opened?” Seokjin had asked, eyeing the box fearfully.

Hoseok had smiled and winked, but had refused to answer. Despite all this suspicious behaviour, they had listened to him and even offered him some of their food and water, since they supposed doing so couldn’t hurt either way, but they were very relieved when he left.

He had been right, though. It hadn’t taken long for a public execution to take place once they had arrived in the capital, since they were such a regular occurence, and King Min always watched every single one. When he had come out, smug, wearing expensive robes, his hair put up high, Seokjin and Jeongguk had gasped, while Yoongi had frozen in place. There was no denying that they could have been twins if the king had had a twin.

Although they had hated the king even before then and they realised now that the stories of the many beheadings hadn't been exaggerated, that had been what had pushed Yoongi into action. He liked to think he would have joined a rebellion regardless of his own predicament, but he simply couldn't be sure. He did know one thing: this wasn't merely about power, this was about the king clearly getting some sort of sick pleasure out of torture and death.

Luckily, they had been near the back that day and Yoongi had been wearing a hat that largely concealed his face, or he might have stood out. When they had returned to their inn that night, Yoongi had taken Hoseok’s vial from his bag and drunk it. That, of course, could have been a terrible mistake, but he had been confused and angry, which had made him impulsive. Seokjin had panicked when Yoongi fainted, and he had frantically tried to revive him with the help of a terrified Jeongguk.

Yoongi had been fine, though, except for the fact that he remembered everything after awakening. His entire childhood, his parents, the lessons he had followed, how much simpler life had been back then… How he had been taken, how scared he had been when this- he didn't even know if they were human or not, but they had taken everything from him and had hoped he'd never return. Except they had underestimated him and left him to die rather than ensure he did, which was why he had survived.

And now here he was, ready to fulfil his destiny. Down on his knees, hands tied together, arms tied to his sides, yet he had faith. After all, he had Seokjin and Jeongguk and he wanted - _needed_ \- to get back to them. Seeing how they had saved him as a child, lost and seemingly alone, he believed the mere thought of them could be enough to save him now. As long as he remembered why he was so willing to fight, he could win.

King Min looked Yoongi up and down, then flicked his hand at the executioner, who placed a blindfold across Yoongi's face. Whether it was meant to instill extra fear or whether the king himself was too scared to see the look in people's eyes once all life left them, Yoongi didn’t know. What he did know was that he was the main attraction of tonight. Once he had been captured, he had been brought to the king rather than thrown in prison immediately, as they hadn’t been quite sure what to do with him. The emotions that had flashed across the king's face had been plentiful, confusion, surprise, amusement, hatred, as well as several Yoongi couldn't even make out.

The king had ordered for him to be front and centre at this beheading, as he was a special guest of sorts. Of course the king wanted to make sure Yoongi would most certainly die this time, which was exactly what Yoongi had been hoping for.

Seokjin and Jeongguk had been highly unhappy with his plan and had tried to talk him out of it, had offered to take his place, but Yoongi had explained no one but him could do this.

"Unless I kill the king, he will continue to rule and hurt who knows how many people," he had told them. "How many more pointless deaths would follow if he weren't stopped?"

"But what if you get killed too?" Jeongguk had asked, his voice small.

A possibility. A likely one at that, because who was to say the double crosser wouldn't double cross him in the final moment? He was quite literally placing his life in someone else's hands and he wouldn't know if it had been the right choice until it would be too late to escape.

"Then hopefully my death won't have been in vain."

He knew Jeongguk had wanted to ask more, had wanted to ask how they could win this fight without him if he was meant to be their secret weapon, but Seokjin had shushed him gently and promised Yoongi it wouldn't be. The shakiness in his voice had betrayed his nerves, but he was trying to stay strong for them both and Yoongi loved him. Loved them both, something he had tried to show them again and again the night before his planned capture, had whispered into their skin and engraved their replies into his brain.

The throne might be his birthright, but it wasn’t his desire. Whether he lived or died, this wasn't about getting his old life back, for he knew enough to understand it didn't belong to him anymore. However, it didn't belong to King Min either.

The king tsked and Yoongi could hear his footsteps in front of him. "Such a shame your parents aren't here to see you. Do you think they'd be proud to have a son who is bedding not just one, but two men?" He chuckled when Yoongi jolted. "Oh, you didn't know I knew that, did you? I considered killing them before you so you would die knowing what this petty revenge had cost you. Then I realised the uncertainty would be much worse. Do I have them, do I not? Will I kill them, or will I let them go? Are they here right now?"

His voice was suddenly much closer, like he had bent down to whisper in Yoongi's ear.

"I know you think you don’t fear me, but you _will_ be afraid." He scoffed and kicked Yoongi in the stomach, making him bend in two and groan softly. "Get this over with."

Yoongi struggled back upright, clenching his jaw. He heard the beat of the drums and realised that, despite the king wanting this done, it would still be turned into a show. He settled back onto his heels and held his head high, hearing the music and the rhythmic footsteps around him as the executioner danced. His heart was pounding. It wouldn’t take long for the song to end and then he would either be losing his head or he'd get the chance to get rid of the king once and for all. He wished he could see, wished he knew if Seokjin and Jeongguk were safe. He hadn’t expected the king to know about them and cursed himself for not having protected them better. Even if he didn’t have them right now, there was a chance he'd find them later on and if Yoongi was killed, there was no one to warn them.

King Min had been right. He was terrified.

When the music slowed to a stop, he had to force himself to appear calm. He didn't want to give anyone here the satisfaction of knowing how scared he was. Seokjin had been wary of their intel from the start, saying that trusting someone who was loyal to no one was far too dangerous, but Yoongi had said the lack of loyalty might actually work in their favour. Now he couldn’t help but wonder.

Yoongi tried to remember what Hoseok had taught him, if he got the chance. Simply put: turn off the safety, take aim, pull the trigger. Hoseok had remained vague about where he had gotten the weapon from - a gun, he had called it - but he had taught Yoongi how to use it far outside the city until he had deemed him ready. Seokjin had hated it. Jeongguk had been fascinated and had asked to learn as well, but Hoseok had refused. Instead, he'd sometimes play with it when it was empty, something that had made Hoseok wince when Yoongi told him. Hoseok had even given Yoongi some of his clothes, 'for good luck'.

Someone stopped before him and Yoongi took a deep breath through his nose, hoping it wouldn't be one of his last. The swish of a sword and then he fell sideways, taking a moment to get his bearings as the gravel dug into him. His hands, his arms: they were free. He licked his lips and sat up, taking off his blindfold. The executioner was across from him, a familiar wooden box on the ground between them that he opened. Apparently, he had stuck to his side of the deal after all.

Yoongi accepted the gun and held the heavy metal in his hand as he stepped around the man who had killed so many and towards the man who had been at fault. He thought of all the things he could say to him, to this awful man who somehow remained smug and confident, and decided he deserved to hear none of it. He knew very well why Yoongi was here and why he wanted him gone.

Yoongi raised his hand and aimed at the king, who tilted his head as he looked at the weapon, clearly not understanding what it was. Yoongi took off the safety and looked his doppelganger in the eye. He smirked.

The gunshot was loud in the night and the king dropped to the ground immediately, shock still visible on his face.

Yoongi lowered his arm. It was over.

He ignored the growing commotion around him, the gasps and the screams and the whispers, and he turned back to the man who had helped him. "Take whatever you want," he told him, wanting nothing more than to get away from him and from the court in general. He nodded over to the open box that had held his gun. "What you need is in there." He had written everything down, named himself, and placed the scroll in the box. He doubted it would be enough, but it would have to do for now, for he was done here.

Avoiding everyone's eyes, he left the courtyard and wandered over to the exit, exhausted in every possible way. He wanted to go to his little home and sleep, rest before the chaos surrounded him once more. He had every intention of leaving the city, leaving the kingdom if possible, but not right now, and he wouldn’t do it alone.

It took some effort to push through the crowd that was making its way to the palace, but he gradually found a quieter space. His feet ached as he reached his neighbourhood, which wasn’t nearly as extravagant as the palace yet much richer, if you asked him. Two children ran past him, unbothered by the tumult, and an elderly person crouched outside their door, too old to care. Several others continued on with their daily lives, clueless about what had just transpired. Yoongi was unsure he envied them.

He stopped across from the hut he had been living in, his heart empty at the lack of life. Sighing, he pushed open the door and stepped inside, his eyes travelling over the spaces that should have been filled with Seokjin's laughter and Jeongguk’s questions. He slumped down on the floor gloomily. Perhaps the king had been speaking the truth after all, and they were currently imprisoned - or worse. He should have asked the executioner, but he had stupidly hoped for better.

As he considered what to do, the door slammed open behind him and before he could turn and see who it was, two long arms wrapped around him and someone was burying their face in his neck. Startled, he reached up, encountering what could only be Jeongguk's soft hair, and a breath of relief left his lips. Another body slammed into him from the side, making him groan, yet he couldn’t help but smile, as unusual as it felt to do so.

"You're here," he mumbled, ignoring Seokjin's angry rambling and Jeongguk’s shaky breathing.

"Of course we're here, where else would we be?" Seokjin asked once Yoongi had untangled himself from the hug and taken to holding their hands instead.

"Hyung…" Jeongguk bit his lip when they both looked at him and he toyed with Yoongi's fingers. "What happened?"

"The king is dead," Yoongi replied. Long live the king.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much intended to be short yet sweet, since it's essentially set during the Daechwita MV. I hope it's okay!
> 
> Also, feel free to come find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sea_thehorizon). ❤


End file.
